


hide every lock

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Kris hires another man to have sex with his husband.





	hide every lock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Work Me Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183835) by [BangBangBart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart). 



> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #4 & #5](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): cuckolding & humiliation
> 
>  **warnings:** cuckolding, consensual infidelity, humiliation

-

**iii.**

On the first night, Junmyeon sends him a selfie of him smiling, his fingers posing with a V sign next to his cheek. He texts _I’m safe_ underneath, and Yifan ignores the implied nudity when he sees the bare shoulders of his husband. The dom they’ve hired isn’t in the image. Small mercy, thinks Yifan and waits for Junmyeon to come home.

 

**ii.**

‘He fucks me so hard,’ moans Junmyeon, bouncing in Yifan’s lap, hands gripping Yifan’s hair so Yifan can’t look away from Junmyeon’s blissed-out face. ‘Tells me how he’s going to fuck me better than you, fuck me so good I’ll forget all about you.’

‘Do you,’ he rasps out, his hands encircling his beautiful husband’s waist, wanting - suddenly - to _know_.

‘Yes, yes, yes - ’ keens Junmyeon, his ass going tight around Yifan’s cock, grinding down into his lap. ‘Love screaming his name - love not being able to not think about anything - except him - ’

Yifan’s stomach is twisting, his cock is so hard. Half of the slick of Junmyeon’s ass is probably his precome at this point, pathetically wet as he keeps listening, keeps watching, feeling how Junmyeon is riding him faster as he gets closer and closer to coming.

‘He tells me - Yifan, fuck, he tells me I’m his good slut,’ moans Junmyeon, breathless, his own cock slapping wetly against his abdomen. ‘I’m his gorgeous whore, riding his cock - just - like - _this_ \- ’

They both come. It’s hard to tell who does first.

 

**i.**

Yifan almost drops his phone when he sees the image: Junmyeon on his knees, between a man’s thighs, mouth suckling over the tip of a cock that is definitely not Yifan’s. It’s far, _far_ smaller compared to Yifan’s own dick - which is… a relief?

(A burning, awful sensation in his gut. A muffled voice in his head - _you think having a big cock was going to save you?_ )

The man’s cock is far thicker than it is long. The cockhead is circumcised, unlike Yifan, and Junmyeon’s pink mouth is pouting around the tip, clearly post-orgasm because the man’s come is already smeared over the flushed apples of Junmyeon’s cheeks -

( _if he can deepthroat you, he can definitely get facefucked by this one. He would’ve asked for the man to pull out before coming too, so he could get all the warm semen over his face, his neck. He would’ve asked for help to lick it back up too, with that long pink tongue he has. The one curled around the tip, where it’s sensitive. Shit, it must feel so good.)_

Yifan’s skin is hot, sweating. He can’t breathe. Needs to focus on something - anything - like the glimpse of white sheets in the background, the lovely arc of come over the bridge of Junmyeon’s nose, the glassy-eyed expression of his Junmyeon that just orgasmed.

He breathes, once, twice. Remember, Junmyeon’s always loved it messy.

 

**ii.**

Sometimes, it’s audio. One night, a 27 second clip: only a man’s voice, overlaying the slick noises of someone ( _your husband_ ) sucking cock with slurping enthusiasm. ‘Where do you want me to come, hyung?’

‘On your face?’ ( _he likes that_ ) ‘You want to swallow?’ ( _only when you both fuck in public_ )

A lingering pause. A muffled whine. The man’s voice coming back - low, mocking, deliberate. ‘How about over your ass, hyung?’ ( _not inside?_ ) ‘So I can lick it off you while I open up your slutty little hole for me.'

A choke, a cough, Junmyeon’s beautiful voice - breaking into a sob.

Yifan grinds the palm of his hand over his hard cock, presses replay.

 

**iii.**

He does overtime one night, sits in his car in the long-empty parkade after work, looks at his phone. Notices that he’s received a video - not the first time ( _not the last time_ ) - and feels the familiar burn of embarrassment spread under his skin as he unlocks the screen, finds the play button.

The timestamp indicates it’s longer than anything else that Junmyeon’s sent to him yet. Yifan inhales as the video begins with an uncomfortable close-up of Junmyeon’s tear-stained face, hiccuping from each thrust happening somewhere off-screen.

‘Yi-Yifan,’ he stutters, trying to pull back from the phone camera, so that Yifan gets a clearer view of the scene. Junmyeon’s face down, ass up, and there’s the out-of-focus blur of a man behind him, fucking him. ‘Yifan - Yifan, it feels so good - ’

A muffled low voice. The screen goes black for a moment as it falls onto the bedsheets, but when Junmyeon picks it back up, he’s adjusted position. Now, the camera is clearly propped up on a pillow so that Yifan has a clear view of his husband kneeling back on his knees, his torso stretched out, his cock hard and slick, as the still-hidden man behind Junmyeon fucks him in a quick, hard rhythm that Yifan can hear with the slap of skin-on-skin.

‘He’s - he’s been fucking me for so long - I - ’ Junmyeon’s voice breaks as the man grinds his cock into Junmyeon. His husband’s hands are hovering awkwardly in the air - clearly not allowed to touch - not himself, not his dom - and the way his fingers flex as the pleasure rushes through him reminds Yifan too much of himself, pathetic and obeisant when Junmyeon would tell him _no touching, baby_ with a smirk on his pretty mouth.

‘I can’t - I can’t - ’ His husband’s voice is _ruined_ , utterly _wrecked_ , and he’s going to break into a sob soon. ‘ _Please_ \- ’

‘You will,’ says the man, the dom, the man who is not Junmyeon’s husband but is _fucking_ Junmyeon. ‘You will because he’s never done it.’

‘No one - no one has - ’ protests Junmyeon.

‘That’s why you’re here, hyung.’ The prelude to the cruelty: ‘He’s never going to fuck you like you need it - isn’t that right, Yifan-ge?’

It’s the first time the dom has addressed him. A guttural noise rips out of Yifan’s throat - pain, hurt, sheer fucking arousal.

‘I bet you’re so fucking hard right now, ge,’ sneers the man with that voice, ‘watching another man fuck your husband’s slutty ass because you’ll never be good enough.’

Junmyeon keens, sobs. His cock spits out another glob of precome.

‘You’re so close, aren’t you, hyung?’

‘Please please please - ’

‘Yifan-ge, are you watching?’

He is, he is, he can’t fucking _breathe_ -

‘I’m going to make your husband come - come only with my cock.’

With that, the man is taking grip of Junmyeon’s arms, pulling them back behind Junmyeon so that Junmyeon’s spine arches, his ass taking the dom’s cock at a new angle. An angle that has Junmyeon practically wailing as he’s pounded into hard and fast and relentless.

He can’t, he can’t, thinks Yifan half-hysterical - because even Yifan has never managed to do it, and this man, this _stranger_ , who’s only been fucking his husband for two months now, presumes he can force it? Impossible -

\- Junmyeon starts crying - ‘Yifan - Yifan - ‘m sorry - baby - ’

‘No,’ Yifan says, unbidden, as he watches Junmyeon’s hips begin to buck wildly, his orgasm rushing through him so fast and uncontrolled that Junmyeon can’t still himself. The dom doesn’t stop, doesn’t even slow down, as Junmyeon’s cock twitches and spits ropes and ropes of white come, splattering up his stomach and dripping onto the bedsheets.

Untouched, undone. Junmyeon goes ragdoll-limp, slumping back onto the man behind him, the man continuing to use his ass in quick, harsh snaps of his hips. The dom laughs - loud and mean: ‘This is why he’s with me, gege.’

There are just enough seconds left in the video for Yifan to watch as the dom’s hips finally stutter and still, clearly pumping Junmyeon with his come.

Finally, it ends.

Yifan shoves a hand down his slacks and jerks off hard enough that it hurts. When he comes, he starts to cry, and doesn’t stop.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [this tumblr blog](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com) for making such a fun au to play around in!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Burns Going Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009821) by [bastanubis29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastanubis29/pseuds/bastanubis29)




End file.
